a cindrella story
by SaYuRi7124
Summary: sakura has a vert cruel stepmom blah blah blah...i m bad at summaries...lolz
1. chapter 1

Once upon a time a really beautiful princess lived in a faraway kingdom ...jk!

hi! i am sakura haruno. i used to live with my father. My father used to run a small diner called "haru's diner". My mother died when she was young .So my father married another woman who he met at the diner i knew from that day my life will change. She has two daughters who both used to hate me and tease me. One day in a terrible earth quake my father died . From that day onwards Fiona (my step mother) treated me like a servant. Her two daughters dominated my bed room. And i was moved to the attic..

 _ **Shall i continue?**_


	2. chapter 1 (11-14 08:52:50)

Once upon a time a really beautiful princess lived in a faraway kingdom ...jk!

hi! i am sakura haruno. i used to live with my father. My father used to run a small diner called "haru's diner". My mother died when she was young .So my father married another woman who he met at the diner i knew from that day my life will change. She has two daughters who both used to hate me and tease me. One day in a terrible earth quake my father died . From that day onwards Fiona (my step mother) treated me like a servant. Her two daughters dominated my bed room. And i was moved to the attic..

 ** _Shall i continue?_**

Chapter 1

'Sakuraaaaa! Sakuraaa! Make breakfast"

Sakura woke up with a start at her step mom's(wicked witch) shrill voice . "MAKE SALMONELLA, fast!" came from the speaker.

Sakura quickly dressed up and went to tend to her step mom's order.Sakura found her sitting beside the pool sunbathing in a bikini wearing sunglasses ,showing her fat body to everybody and reading a _Model_ magazine. Her step sister's Ami and Nami were doing stupid moves in the pool with their teacher instructing them.

"You did fart !" screamed Ami pinching her nose.

"No, I didn't ! " screamed back Nami.

Sakura sighed . _Same old story everyday_ she thought.

When she served Fiona .Fiona said " I hope u are going to the diner after this!"

Sakura was shocked.She protested "But fiona i have to go to school . i wil be late"

Fiona glanced at her . She said "People go to school to be smart and people work to earn but u missy is staying in the diner . Finishing ur work. and then going to school!"

 _stupid bitch_ sakura thought.

She went to the diner which was now named Fiona's hall. She was serving the people and taking the last orders when Tsunade stopped her and asked "What r u doing? "

"Umm...serving " Sakura replied.

"Go to school right now !" Tsunade growled out and added softly "Your father wouldn't have wanted this Sakura so stop wasting your life. Sakura went to pick up Sai fukuhara.

She rode to his house and waited there.

Outside Mr.fukuhara was fixing a car.

She called out "Good morning mr.fukuhara".

Mr. fukuhara nodded and gave back the greeting. Sai came out wearing an emo costume and muttering things to himself. He got in the car. Sakura just glared. Sai caught the glare and gave a small _hmph_ .Again went back and changed his clothes to normal.

 **All readers please excuse my grammatical mistakes. kay? and for sakura's description she has waist lenght pink hair and heart shaped face blah blah blah well i can say all the perfect features and body a girl can have.**


	3. chapter 2

Once upon a time a really beautiful princess lived in a faraway kingdom ...jk!

hi! i am sakura haruno. i used to live with my father. My father used to run a small diner called "haru's diner". My mother died when she was young .So my father married another woman who he met at the diner i knew from that day my life will change. She has two daughters who both used to hate me and tease me. One day in a terrible earth quake my father died . From that day onwards Fiona (my step mother) treated me like a servant. Her two daughters dominated my bed room. And i was moved to the attic..

 ** _Shall i continue?_**

Chapter 1

'Sakuraaaaa! Sakuraaa! Make breakfast"

Sakura woke up with a start at her step mom's(wicked witch) shrill voice . "MAKE SALMONELLA, fast!" came from the speaker.

Sakura quickly dressed up and went to tend to her step mom's order.Sakura found her sitting beside the pool sunbathing in a bikini wearing sunglasses ,showing her fat body to everybody and reading a _Model_ magazine. Her step sister's Ami and Nami were doing stupid moves in the pool with their teacher instructing them.

"You did fart !" screamed Ami pinching her nose.

"No, I didn't ! " screamed back Nami.

Sakura sighed . _Same old story everyday_ she thought.

When she served Fiona .Fiona said " I hope u are going to the diner after this!"

Sakura was shocked.She protested "But fiona i have to go to school . i wil be late"

Fiona glanced at her . She said "People go to school to be smart and people work to earn but u missy is staying in the diner . Finishing ur work. and then going to school!"

 _stupid bitch_ sakura thought.

She went to the diner which was now named Fiona's hall. She was serving the people and taking the last orders when Tsunade stopped her and asked "What r u doing? "

"Umm...serving " Sakura replied.

"Go to school right now !" Tsunade growled out and added softly "Your father wouldn't have wanted this Sakura so stop wasting your life. Sakura went to pick up Sai fukuhara.

She rode to his house and waited there.

Outside Mr.fukuhara was fixing a car.

She called out "Good morning mr.fukuhara".

Mr. fukuhara nodded and gave back the greeting. Sai came out wearing an emo costume and muttering things to himself. He got in the car. Sakura just glared. Sai caught the glare and gave a small _hmph_ .Again went back and changed his clothes to normal.

 **All readers please excuse my grammatical mistakes. kay? and for sakura's description she has waist lenght pink hair and heart shaped face blah blah blah well i can say all the perfect features and body a girl can have.**


	4. chapter 3

Once upon a time a really beautiful princess lived in a faraway kingdom ...jk!

hi! i am sakura haruno. i used to live with my father. My father used to run a small diner called "haru's diner". My mother died when she was young .So my father married another woman who he met at the diner i knew from that day my life will change. She has two daughters who both used to hate me and tease me. One day in a terrible earth quake my father died . From that day onwards Fiona (my step mother) treated me like a servant. Her two daughters dominated my bed room. And i was moved to the attic..

 ** _Shall i continue?_**


End file.
